Rick's daughter Macey
by Batman84
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Rick had a daughter. Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

** I was watching the last episode of season 2 and I had this idea of Rick having a young daughter. So I thought I should make a story of Macy who is a 5 year old little girl and Rick is her dad but Lori is not her mom shes her step mom. Macy goes to live with her dad because her mom died from a type of cancer and Macy also has it. I also dont own the walking dead just Macy and some events that may occur but other than that I will do all the episodes. Sorry if I get some parts of an episode wrong and if I take forever to put up a chapter my computers been going crazy. This story will be told in a 3rd point of view but I may switch it sometimes.**

_**Cation**_**: This story may also contain bad language...**

_Chapter 1:_ Welcome Home...

Walking through the crowded aport was a little brown haired girl who had on a white drees and was holding a stuffed, tatered, worn out bear. The flight atendent that was holding her hand guided her through the crowd until she finally found the girls father. " Alright Macy it's problly gonna be awhile before I get to see you agian. Be good and have fun." said the flight atendent as she gave Macy a goodbye hug, "Hello Rick. How are you?" She said handing Rick Macys bag. "Fine, you?" he said smilling. "Great, thank you. Well I should get going." she said smilling back. "Alright. have a nice day." "You to." she said waving to the two of them. "So Macy wheres my hello hug." Rick said looking at his daughter. She smilled and gave him a big hug while he picked her up and grabed her bag. "Alright you ready to go home?" he asked Macy as he walked to his car. She nodded vigerlesly while he put her in her car seat in the back.**( BTW she cant talk.)**

_Later on at home:_

As they pulled up to their home, Lori and Carl were standing there waiting on them. When Macy got out she ran and huged Carl fist then Lori." Hey Macy you seem excited to be living with us." Lori said huging Macy. Macy just smilled and they all went inside while Rick went to Macys room puting her things in her room. Later on they all gathered in the dining room eating dinner. " So Macy you excited about starting pre-school?" Lori asked looking at Macy who was pushing her food around ocasualy eating a few bits but just nodded and taking a bit knowing she would get in troble for playing with her food. "Macy don't play with your food, okay." Rick said looking up and she just nodded. Rick and Lori knew that her mothers death was taking toll on her and that it was hard enuff on her that she couldn't talk. After dinner Macy just sat at the table staring at the patter of the table cloth. Lori was wasing dishes and thought she was the only one in there and when she turned she jumped being startled causeing Macy to look up at her.

"Macy what are you doing siting there?" she asked walking to the table and sitting beside Macy who just shruged looking at the table again. "Macy I understand what you..." Lori started to say but Macy stod up and ran to her room. Lori sighed then continued washing dishes.

_A week later:_

Today Macy started pre-school. She was runing all over the house makeing sure she had everthing she needed. "Macy! Come down stairs and eat breakfast or you be hunger all day until lunch!" Macy grabed her bag and her stuffed bear, Ivy, turned off the light and ran down stairs. Carl, Rick, and Loir were already there and just started to eat. Macy sat down and put Ivy on the table. " Macy, your bringing Ivy to school?" Lori asked handing her a plate of food, Macy nodded and grabbed Ivy placing her in her bag. " Okay just try not to lose her."

After breakfast, Rick said bye and went to work and Lori went to drop off Carl at school and then Macy.

_After school, at home:_

" Hey Macy did you have a good day?" Lori asked and Macy nodded. She took out her folder and started to show Lori the thing she did today. Then Rick came in and sat down and looked through the papers as well. Macy had drawings of houses, people, animals. Then later every one went to sleep early.

The next day, after Macy got home she discovered that her dad was in the hostpitle after being shot and after that all she did was go to school, go vist her dad at the hostplitle and go home and reapt that months. She hardly sleep or ate.

_Months later when the outbreak started:_

In the morning, Macy got ready and everyone ate breakfast, then Lori broght Macy to school since her and Carl had the day off** (I dont know if Lori worked or not)**. Later on, Lori was about to go get Macy when she got a call from Rachle, the mom of Aby who is Macys friend, asking if Macy could go over her house and play with Aby so of course Lori agreed since it was the weekend.

_Later on at Abys house:_

Aby and Macy was outside in the front yard swinging when all of the sudden screams filled the air. They looked over to see Rachle being atacked by a man but when he looked over at them half of his face was gone. Both Girls screamed in horror and started to run inside but Aby was grabbed by the hair from a woman with one arm and guts falling out. Macy watched in horror as her friend and Rachle was being eatin alive. Macy ran inside and locked the door and looked out the window, she could see people being attacked everywhere. BANG! All of the sudden there was banging at the door then the window shadered with bloodie hand trying to grab her, she ran upstairs to Aby's room, grabbed her bag and started to climb through the window. Once she was on the ground she ran in the woods, she knew her was around the woods. She used to explore them at her old home. She could do alote of things on her own, because her mother was always so sick she had to care for her and herself.

_With Shane, Lori, and Carl:_

"Shane we have to go get Macy!" Lori sad as Shane started to drive the oppisite way of Rachles house. " Theres not enuff time besides a little girl like her probly aint alive." he said going faster. Lori stared at him in disbelief knowing he wont chang his mind.

** So there you go the first chapter, I try to put up another soon. sorry it was boring but it will get better I promise. Please review and give me some ideas on the next chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 I was up all night doing this. Thanks for the reviews :)**

_**Cation: I do not own the walking dead and this story may contain bad language...**_

_Chapter 2: Camp_

Trudging through the woods, Macy was dirty, tired, and desperately wanted to find food. She had found a stream a long time ago, and a juice box in her bag. She also had a plastic bag of chips from lunch that day, but she was tring to make it last. Right now she could be mistaken as one of those things. Her once white dress was now dirty and bloodie. Her white shoes were now a brown color and the flowers that was on them had fell off hours ago. She was also limping from the big gash on her leg from when she had fell on a big, sharp rock. It was so bad that she had to start draging her leg. she didn't know where to go, every where she went those things were there, she would find the closest tree until they left and if not she would make a plan to get out. Before all this start, she only had a year left but now she thinks it will only be a week at the most becasue of the infected gash. If not that, than being simply eaten by the zombie things.

Macy began to think she was the last human alive until she meet and boy at the main roads. His name is Glenn, turned out he has a camp he's going back to after geting some supplys. He asked if she wanted to go and she nodded so fast she felt dizzy. He keep asking her quetions but she couldn't anwser them. "Soooo...ummm...are you going to tell me your name orrrrr?" he asked awkwardly. She just glanced at him and tried to keep up and try to walk normal. "We should be there soon. It's just up the hill." he said hopeing for an responce. She just nodded, tring to walk faster. " Are you okay? you've been limping the whole time." he said looking down at her. She nodded moving out of the way of an abandond car, While Glenn ran into it. She smiled at him and he just said, "That ummm that didn't happen okay." as he stood back up. Soon befor they knew it they arrived at camp.

There were tents, cars, and people. Actual living, breathing humans. Everyone noticed Glenn but not Macy who was hiding behind him while she clutched Ivy. "Glenn...who's this?" said a old man climbing down the latter of an RV's roof. "Ummm I dont know. she hasnt even said a word." That got everyones attition and they all gathered around. Macy stood there, all eyes were on her, she felt like crying then because of the attition. "Macy?" a voice came from the group of people. Macy looked up to see Lori, Shane, and Carl. Lori and Carl smiled and Macy ran over, the best she could and hugged them. Shane stood there shocked at how the girl looked and that she was alive. Later that night dinner Lori explained how they know Macy and how she couldn't speak. She looked at Lori when she started to talk about Rick but didn't say his name just called him my husband or Macy's father.  
>She saw that Lori keep looking at Shane the whole time. Macy then looked over at Shane, and saw him staring at her aswell. It angered her by the looks they give each other. She knew those looks her mom used to do that to one of her ex-boyfriends. She keep staring until Shane noticed her staring but didnt say noting but glared at and Macy never really liked each other for some reason. Soon Macy got feed up with Lori's stories and Shanes looks and got up and walked away. Every one stared at her walking away, it was silent, well silent except for Merles rude comments.<p>

After siting in the woods she heard footsteps, but they were quit like something sneaking up on her. She turned to see Daryl. Out of all people he came, she wished someone else came. She turned back not wanting a to hear someone tell her how dangerous and as out here and juck like that. All she could think about was her dad and where he was right now or if he was alive. Before Daryl could say anything there was a growl and Macy screamed while her hair was yanked and she was pulled to the forest floor...

**Sooo yeah there's the 2nd chapter hope you liked it and sorry if it was boring it took me forever to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

**I'm back!** **I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted in forever. I've been busy with my color guard practice and friends wanting to hang out. Again, sorry. I hope you like it:) Also my spelling will be improved, I'm trying okay.**

**I don't own the Walking Dead. Only my characters and some events that did not happen in the series.**

* * *

><p><em>After siting in the woods she heard footsteps, but they were quit like something sneaking up on her. She turned to see Daryl. Out of all people ,he came. She wished someone else came. She turned back not wanting to hear someone tell her how dangerous it is out here and juck like that. All she could think about was her dad and where he was right now or if he was alive. Before Daryl could say anything there was a growl. Macy screamed, because her hair was yanked and she was pulled to the forest floor...<em>

* * *

><p>Macy screamed and flaired around trying to get away. Blood was oozing down her face from her hair being ripped out her head. <em>'Thud' <em>Daryl ran over to Macy. Macy looked over to see a walker with an arrow in it's head. The walker's face was half torn, it had bloody ripped clother. It also had a larg amount of Macy's now bloody hair in it's only arm it had. Macy was crying so hard by now. "Hey, hey, hey. Are you okay Macy? Macy, look at me. Are you okay? Did it scratch your head?" Macy was crying so hard, she couldn't anwser. So she shook her head, then held on to Daryl tightly as he picked her up and ran towards camp. Just as they got back Shane, Glen, and T-dog where about to go in the woods to find out who was screaming. " Daryl, what happened? Who was screaming?" Shane asked as Daryl got to them still holding Macy. "A walker got Macy. She's okay. The damn thing pulled her hair out though." Daryl anwsered ,while trying to pry Macy off of him, he could look at her head. Lori ran over and tried to grab Macy, but Macy just held on to Daryl tighter. After they finaly pryed her off of Daryl, he clean her face and fixed her up. After that she held back on to Daryl just as he was about to get up and leave. He picked her up and she fell asleep after a while, so Daryl put her in beside Carl, who was also asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Macy watched as Merle, Morales, Glenn, Andrea, T-dog, and Jacqui <strong>(sorry if I left someone out. I can't really remember who all went)<strong> load up and leave to Atlanta. She turned to see Daryl off hunting, Dale and Jim were fixing the RV, Lori walked off and so did Shane, and everyone else was doing other things. So Macy just went to the lake. Later on the radio went off, to hear T-dog say that they were stuck at the department store. Macy grabbed a bucket to get rocks she saw at the lake that looked cool, and went back down there. Later on, the sound of an alarm from a car filled the air. It was soon it was cut off and a few seconds later another truck pulled up. Macy knew that they were back, so she started to walk back up to camp. Once she got there she saw a shocked Shane and everyone staring at Lori and Carl hugging someone. When they let go of the person, Macy saw her Dad standing there, tears down his face. She gasped, which cause every one to look at her. Once Rick saw her, he couldn't believe she was alive. "Macy!" With that Macy ran up to him and they hugged and cryed of happiness...

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo how was it? Sorry it's short. I'll update as soon as I can. I promise. Also give me some ideas, it would help a lot. Reveiw and thanks a lot for reading XP<strong>

**-Ivycake101**


End file.
